Immortabolism
by CuteCannibalCat
Summary: Featuring an island with a devil fruit farm! Ace going! Ace owned and most of the entertainment comes with a mysterious blue bird along with a dark and deep secret! Mysteries are famous in this story!
1. An enraged phoenix ? Part 1

**Hey guys and basically this story is about Marco x Ace ! So yea and enjoy !**

**Disclamer : I don't own anything at all , no , ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ! Except for some OCs…**

'One,two…THREE !' Ace mentally did a countdown as a sudden crush and a _boom _is heard ,it is a bright and sunny day for moby dick to enjoy their temporary 'rest' from the prankster fourth commander (Thatch if you still don't get it) until the forgotten Ace stepped in.

"AAAACCEEEEEEE !" roared Doma and his partner monkey which seems to be holding its said pistol and face all red , _literally,_ the fact that the owner is as black as _squid ink_ does not change anything , in fact it made the both of them extremely furious for obvious reasons of course, I mean , _for unidentified reasons_

"Bang Bang Bang !"

"You can't catch me !"

"Come back here Ace ! "

"NO !"

"WUKIKIKIKI!" (Monkey screaming effect)

"Come here before I slice you up cause I know where you are ! And stop rejecting your fate of being murdered by me !" Shouted Doma , his usual calm face replaced into a fit of raging murderous face (as well as the black ink on him)

"I REJECT YOUR REJECTION !"

"_Ace,Doma stop this instant"_

A strict yet slightly amused voice rang to their easy as they reluctantly stopped ( Doma due to the killing intention and Ace because of Doma's priceless face)

"Doma I understand how you feel but we are having a commanders meeting right now " whitebeard's voice boomed out and no words were told other than the giggling and snickering of the standing commanders (especially thatch) after watching the show , oh the rumours were bound to spread quickly . Doma immediately retreated out of the meeting room before laughter erupted.

"Oh…HAHAHA ACE THAT WAS PRICELESS WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME ?" Thatch's childish yet amused laughter exploded along with majority of the was surprising how Ace managed to prank Doma even though the second commander had been in the room along with his fellow crewmates to have a meeting.

"Nothing , I just _put a paintbomb along with some firecrackers and set them on the right time _."Ace said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Ahem" Whitebeard diverted their attention to him as the room was filled with silence.

"As I was saying , we are going to head on to an island , and this mission has been passed down to Ace's crewmates but unfortunately they have not been returning at the right time so I am going to sent several people along with a commander to go to the island, and I wanted Ace to be on the mission…

Said Ace beamed with pride and his eyes shone like his saying ' HA ! Oyaji's relying on me!'

…is what I would like to say but instead Ace you are going to be on toilet duty for a week , so I am going to replace you with thatch"

"AWWW! Poor Ace is stuck on toilet duty~" Izo cooed, partly happy as he was actually suppose to be assigned for the duty along with the whole division and because the whole crew will be enjoying _true peace_ .

"Shut it" Ace replied angrily with extremely obvious reasons , just as they were going to start arguing a deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"DISMISS" Oyaji said with authority and soon the commanders (including Izo and Ace) scrambled out of the room.

"Wait thatch stay here , I have something to talk with you"

"Ok"

After the rest of the commanders went out , there was an awkward silence , accompanied by some clanking sounds made by the nurses adjusting the items needed for Oyaji.

"I need to privately talk with thatch , please excuse yourselves , daughters."

The nurses were apparently flabbergasted by the authority sound that was not usually along with Oyaji but with his extremely serious expressions they hurried to excused themselves.

"Now then…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE(CAUSE I DON NO HOW TO DO)~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~

'Crush' An extremely loud metallic like noise is heard as the crew headed to the deck .

Ace POV :

I was resting soundly after having a torturous toilet cleaning , oh I did not want to experience that again , the mossyness of the sides of the 'thing' along with unflushed _shit _inside , _literally_ , and on top of that there were just uncountable toilets in Moby Dick.

I slowly closed my eyes , arms folding and at the bottom of my head , my legs crossed and stick together as if it was a perfect puzzle piece, 'go to sleep Ace you can think about the bath for cleaning later' I convienced myself and was about to fall asleep when a crush was heard.

I almost shrieked upon the metallic like sound practically radiating in my ears ,_fuck_ , I thought , and I was getting so pissed at who on earth will dare interrupt my afternoon nap , I was about to reach the deck shouting at them to question about the ruckus when I saw a breathtaking sight .

Its was a bir- no specifically a-

"Phoenix ?" I ask to no one in particular , attracted to the blueish and yellowish flames dancing on its body , its tail were like thousands of golden rings attach to it , on its back lies radiant gold flames on a straight line as if lining the backbone , the top of the head bored a large yellow flame lining with the back of the flames, its talons bored- wait what ?

The talons bored a steel looking cage with...MY CREWMATES IN IT !?


	2. An enraged phoenix ? Part 2

**Hey guys CCCat at your service ! (again as I was bored to DEATH)First of all I would to thank Justa Little Puppy AKA Puppy for being the first reviewer within the first day of this story being publish !**

**Lai (chinese for come) let me give you a cookie !**

**AHEM ! Anyways I would like to say something...DOMA IS NOT AN OC! HE IS A REAL CHARACTER FROM ONE PIECE ! Check wiki or the Marineford War pls-.-;;**

**And enjoy the story review and favourite or follow ! JUST CLICK THE SHINY BUTTON !**

* * *

In the previous chapter :

I almost shrieked upon the metallic like sound practically radiating in my ears ,_fuck_ , I thought , and I was getting so pissed at who on earth will dare interrupt my afternoon nap , I was about to reach the deck shouting at them to question about the ruckus when I saw a breathtaking sight .

Its was a bir- no specifically a-

"Phoenix ?" I ask to no one in particular , attracted to the blueish and yellowish flames dancing on its body , its tail were like a thousand golden rings attached to it , the top of its head bored a long yellowish mane that extended to the back of the body , the talons of the phoenix hold wait what?

**POV Thatch**

"Do not forget what I just told you is that clear ?" Oyaji questioned , looking at me expecting an answer.

"Okie doki !" I replied with my usual childish voice even though this was suppose to be an important conversation.

"You are dismissed" He replied curtly while I head to my first destination the kitchen,and since I need to cook food for 1600 more members of our crew and one Portages. .I hummed a tune as I gleefully prepared breakfast in the middle of night,the amount of people were too much to be able to give a chef a good night sleep.

As i was cooking I thought of the discussion between me and Oyaji...

**Flashback **

**"Do you still have the fruit that you found son ?"**

**"Yep! Here it is!"I replied shoving out the mysterious devil fruit , it was a fruit with curved purple around the whole skin with a green curly stem on it.**

**"If information serves me right this fruit is the Yami Yami fruit but there was another fruit similar to this fruit"Oyaji started explaining with a dead serious expression on.**

**"But what's so serious about it ?" I asked , curiosity got the better of me**

**"The problem is that the other devil fruit that is similar is the seishin-seishin no mi , and unlike other paramecia devil fruits it tastes extremely sweet due to its enormous amount of energy as well as one of its special properties to glow the moment a being eats it , and if the fruit deems the user too weak to eat it , the user will die from the power it radiates from it , legend said that people who tried to eat it died of a mysterious death , the rest died the moment they eat it due to the fact that the sweetness killed them , only one survived from the fruit but she is not in the world now. Hence I would like you to-"**

"Boom !"Whaton earth is that ? Don't tell me... I rushed to the scene in front of me, damm I knew it !

**Ace POV**

The talons hold a cage with my crewmates on it ! Sure this bird was amazing but it was screwed the moment it injures my crewmates .Ok maybe they did not have any injuries but still !

"What are you doing to my crewmates ?" I shouted out loud despite the commotion going on around me , some were panicking while some were already preparing to kill the bird.

"that's my words you immature brat" The phoenix spat out the sentence like venom with its deep voice as it glared at me , we both had a showdown of glares before the bird ignored me and continued what it was going to say .

"I don't care whether you are a marine or some no-named pirate -Hey ! Came Ace- But as long as you are in the Aku island you are to strictly follow rules "

"Why should we follow your 'rules' ?" I sneered but was immediately ignored .

"The fact that these -It pointed to my crewmates- brats are no exception I took direct courtesy of not injuring them and sending them to their respective crews but the next time that happens again you will be so happy about this warning " The blue arrogant bird spoke with anger and a sense of pride in the speech as it toss the cage to the deck and flew away to the direction of the island.

"What was that all about ?" I ask to no one in particular.

* * *

**Hey guys and let me get this straight I NEED A BETA READER IMMEDIATELY !My stories upon reading them sucks T.T And I need someone to help me with it .**

**If you are interested in it please PM me and I have writer's block sooo... The publishing of the chapter will be longer than expected...**

**Thx for reading and please R&R**

**Signed off CCCat**


	3. The island called Aku island

**Hey guys ! I still have not found any beta readers T.T SOS ! I DEMAND AN SOS ! ( Save Our Souls ,basically means help -.-'')**

**Okay so let me clarify several things , first Marco is NOT part of the Whitebeard Pirates yet sooo...EEKKK SRYYYYY ! *Runs away*,secondly its my first time using the laptop keyboards so sry if the thing looks crappy -.-''*one of my EMO moments***

**And Enjoy !**

* * *

Ace did not get it.

Yes, HE DID NOT GET THE SITUATION

Okay lets get on with what he just saw

He pulled a prank,Check

Wash the toilets(hell that was awfull)Check

Saw a majestic phoenix,Check,oh yes with HIS CREWMATES IN A CAGE!THAT IS CERTAINLY A CHECK !

But what he did not expect to see the bird which had warned them was just STANDING on the fence in the so-called devil fruit farm,that was ridiculous.

The bird was standing on the 'wooden' fence that guarded the devil fruit farm,its talons scratching on its neck , looking at Ace,Haruta,Thatch,Izo and Vista as if nothing happened and just simply stared at them with bored eyes , SIMPLY FABULOUS.

"Oh why did I agree to this mission again ?" Ace grumbled to himself that were noticed by the other four of the commanders.

"It is your fault that you have to come so stop complaining !"Izo scolded Ace which resulted in a annoyed Ace and a laughing Thatch.

"What deed will you do today ?" Thatch mimicked a genie in wonderland

"Shut it "

"Welcome to Pheope's Farm !"A girl with sky blue hair suddenly came with a basket of devil fruits without warning exclaimed ,leaving the others startled.

She had her smooth looking hair tied to two pony tails making her look like a 10-year old child , a loosen cap on top of her head as well as white and blue cloth wrapped around the girl that reminded Ace an imaginary sky guardian , but what was so surprising to an apple's eyes is the fact that she is holding a _devil fruit _ basket so casually walking towards them .There is a bowl of water being held by some of her smooth hair.

"Here Marco !" She continued her astonishing speech by putting a bowl of water in front of the so bored bird and immediately the said phoenix craned its long neck and begun sipping the water.

"Now come in !We don't want the guest to be tired right ?" She called the pirates and they simply nodded their heads.

* * *

'So that arrogant bird is called Marco ehh...interesting ' Ace thought to himself,sitting on some stools along with the commanders , they were placed right in front of a round table with the happy-go lucky girl rummaging her house for some tea THAT GODDAMM BIRD WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEIR EYES,again.

"Sooo... are you here to buy some devil fruits ? Or did you come here for some info about ur devil fruit right here ?" The childish-at-first-sight girl asked , one of her snake-looking hair pointing to the said chest that contained the fruit that Thatch found a week ago.

"How do you know there is a devil fruit in it , errr..."

"Oh yea I have not introduced myself ! I'm Skylet Pheope ! Just call me Skylet ! And our family's eyes are able to see the 'soul' of the devil fruits hence."

"Oh !" Thatch showed his understanding as he unlocked the chest which diaplayed the devil fruit. At this moment, Ace saw the phoenix widen its eyes slightly before it suddenly jumped on the table which surprised everyone including Skylet.

It slowly craned its neck, beak taking out the purplish fruit for further inspection, identifying its true colours before it revealed the answers to its actions.

"Get your captain to come here, meet at 7 am sharp tomorrow" was his reply he put back the fruit into the chest and took personal responsibility of locking it instead of the owner before it went out to its usual place to guard the house, the fence.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA I FINISHED!*damn writer block***

**Skylet is being introduced! YESSSSSSS and if you cannot think of her personality just think of a mini Luffy who knows whats going on XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Pls R&R ,****^o^!**

**Signed off **

**CCCAT**


End file.
